Utimate
by Thunder Angel
Summary: Rated PG-13 for a few words and some other things, but mostly PG. Based off the new Marvel comic Ultimate X-Men. Is set in a Bit of A/U, but it was based off the first comic, and doesn't follow the rest. Please READ & REVIEW!! ~Angel~
1. In the Begining...

Disclamier" I don't own any of the charaters, except for one, which appears in later chapters. Stan is the Man!! LoL!  
  
  
  
Prolouge:  
Storm stumbled to her feet as her new team mate help her away from the danger. Jean looked deep into the blank white eyes that held Ororo's pain. Something was wrong... she could feel it. It was worry, Ororo was worried about something, but not herself, something else that she couldn't put her finger on. The 19 year old had a lot of worry on her mind, but Jean held herself back, making herself not pry, she'd only known Ororo a few days, what could be wrong? Ororo looked up to Jean, she knew what her new found friend was up to, and watched as she tried to stop herself from doing it.   
She nodded slightly and Jean smiled. She had the go ahead, but it must be kept a secret, otherwise Storm would have said it out loud... she was shy, but when she had something to say, she said it by God! Jean reached into her friends mind as they sat next to each other in the car. She reached back as far as 4 months ago.   
Jean stopped, could it be? IT WAS TRUE. Jean snapped back to reality, to see Storm asleep on her shoulder.  
"Hank?" Jean called.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Can you carry Ororo in, she's had it really rough, I'll help Bobby," she smiled. He nodded and picked the young white haired woman up so gently, she didn't even wake up. Scott was showing Bobby to the professor now, so she might as well drop in on Storm. She opened the door to one of 4 finished rooms in the house, to hear the sound of someone heaving something up in the bathroom. Jean quickly ran to the bathroom, and to her friends side.  
"Bad?" she asked.  
"I only get it at early night," she sighed. Jean pulled the white hair back with a ribbon that was on the counter. "You're not going to tell?" she asked unseadily. Jean nodded.  
"I'll let you say something when the time is right," Jean grinned, and Ororo hugged her.  
"That's what I hoped you would say," Ororo smiled. Jean helped Storm to bed and then left, shutting the door behind her.  
"God if you have any mercy, protect the Father of that baby, and the mother as well. Bless that child," Jean sighed under her breath, walking away.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys!!! What'd ya think. Please Read and REview!! Thanks ~Angel~ 


	2. Before things went wrong...

Discalimer: See ch1.  
  
  
Prequil:  
"'Ro, can we leave, we're gonna be late!" Logan laughed at her as she ran to him grabbing her jacket on the way.  
"Let's go," she smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked out.  
"Did you steal the tickets?" he asked. She nodded."No one notice?" she nodded again. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he laughed.  
"As a kid, long story, all in due time... okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine," he smiled. They were different from eveyone else, not on the outside, but on the inside, they had powers, like none ever seen before, and they both knew each others well.   
She remembered back to the time she'd accidentilly stabbed him with a butter knife, and when he pulled it out, she watched it heal up the second it'd left his chest. She was scared, what would he do to her for that? He gently reached his hand out to her, helped her off the floor, and said.  
"It's alright, now I know for sure you scared my heart." she hugged him.  
The movie wasn't actually half bad. They slowly walked back to their apartment.  
"Not a bad choice," he laughed at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, suddenly her jacket was being taken off. she looked behind her to see him.  
"But how? I was across the room from you," she gasped.  
"You have your secrets, I got mine. Due time, darlin', due time," he smiled. He began to undo her shirt now.   
"Logan... should we really do this?" she asked.  
"I can stop-"  
"No, it's okay," she smiled, and kissed him.  
"Okay," he smiled gently. He'd undone her clothes, and her his, and they laid in their bed.  
"You're perfect 'Ro," he whispered. She was asleep now. "I hate to leave ya, but I have to, for your own good." he sighed, and drifted off himself.  
  
A/N: well what do ya think? Should I keep going...I got one more chapter to post today, please Read and review!! ~Angel~ 


	3. What's going to happen now...

Disclaimer" see chapter 2, then chapter one, I'm too lazy to write another one.  
  
  
Present Day:  
"Jean?" I called.   
"Huh?" she asked, from my bed.  
"Should I really tell everyone?" I asked. "I think I'll stop at the Professor,"  
"It's what you wanna do, plus if you get hurt while we're out doing something, he'll know, and can help,"  
"Don't jinx me Jean," I snapped.  
"Sorry, she sighed.  
"It's okay. Now come with me to the door of his office at least, please," I begged.  
"Okay," she nodded.We walked down the halls and to his office, and I lightly knocked on the door.  
"Come in," the strong voice echoed. I opened the door and stepped in.  
*Good luck!* Jean smiled giving me a thumbs up, and leaving.  
"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked. I shut the door.  
"I do, I wanted to discuss a personal matter,"  
"Oh, like the baby?" he asked. I jumped, he knew?  
"How'd you know?"   
"When I met you a few days ago, when all of you came into the room, I noticed 5, but felt 6, two from you, you see," he explained.I sighed in releif. "Is that all you wanted?" he asked smiling.  
"Yes, and you don't have a problem with a child here, when the time comes of course,"  
"None at all," he smiled.  
"Thank you," I stated walking out. Jean met me on the way down the hall.  
"What'd he say?" she asked.  
"It's okay, it's fine with him," I smiled.  
Another month went by, and everything went well, I told everyone, and they were thrilled. Hank was very intrested, in part because he's studing to become a doctor. The one thing is, I miss Logan. He left and has written me one letter, with no return address, so I can't even tell him he's going to be a father.   
I hope the baby has his eyes.  
*X-Men,* the Professor called out. *We have a situation, there is an intruder on campus, prepare to defend yourselves. I quickly jumped up off my bed, and looked in the mirror. My stomach is getting bigger, at 6 months. I kissed my hand and placed it on my stomach... for good luck, and ran down the stairs, and to the Cerbro room where the Professor was.   
He'd called me to him, and the others to guard. The doors shut and locked behind us.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"For the child's safety, and yours," he sighed. "There's a small area behind that door over there, I suggest you get in it," he smiled gently. I nodded, and took my spot, I could see out a small hole, and I could here metal on metal slicing through the doors.  
"What do you want?" the Professor's voice asked.   
"I've been told you'd know," I heard a body hit the floor, and I peeked out to see the Professor on the floor, and clawing away from a shadow. I bolted out of the room, and to his side, and on top of him. I buried my head into his shoulder.  
"Storm, get out, he wants me not you," the professor stated.  
"You protected me, I can't lose another person I love," I sighed. I could feel my stomach cramp. I watched as the boots walked closer to us. I held my breath.  
"I loved you Logan," I whispered. My stomach twisted in pain. The boots stopped, the figure froze, and dropped to it's knees. It gently pulled back my hair.  
"'Ro... my 'Ro," it's voice was choked in tears. I looked up to see Logan... my Logan, what was he doing? I cringed in pain as my stomach twisted. He slowly picked me up, and began walking out with me, as we stepped out, everyone ran up to us.  
"Put her down scum bag!" Scott growled.  
"She's hurt, out of my way glasses," Logan growled. Jean walked up to us and Logan growled.  
"She's my friend," I whispered, holding my stomach. Jean placed her hand on my head, and the pain slowly died down. Jean looked up at Logan.  
"She's pregnant, and needs rest," Jean stated. Logan looked at me, and I nodded. Scott was fuming. "Back off Captain Summers! It's his wife for God sakes!" she snapped at him. Everyone froze.  
"Woah," Bobby whispered. "And I thought how I wond up here was weird," he sighed. The Professor slowly wheeled his way out.  
"Hank, you've got your degree, time to try it out," the Professor stated.  
"I already know exactly what to give her," Hank stated, and walked off.  
"You came back," I smiled.  
"You knew I would. It's gonna be okay, we're gonna go home,"  
"I can't," I sobbed. "They'll kill us both,"  
"She's right, the sentinels will come right for you," the professor sighed. "You're welcome to stay here, and by the looks of Storm, you probabily should,"  
"I myself, would highly recomend it," Hank stated.  
"We don't need any of you," Logan growled, looking down at me. "But for 'Ro we'll stay the night," he sighed. "Red, she seems to trust you, so you can explain all this to me, but will ya first show me where her room is?" Logan asked. Jean smiled and nodded.  
"Come on," she grinned walking away, and grabbing a bottle out of Hank's hand.  
"It's okay," Logan comforted, as we walked to my room. He gently placed me on the bed and turned to Jean.  
"Fire," Logan snapped sitting next to me on the bed.  
"How we found her was the Professor-"  
"I already know about him, just tell me how she got here,"  
"We found her in Texas,"  
"Where our home is,"  
"She wasn't in your home, she was in a jail," Jean sighed. Logan looked at me.  
"What'd she steal?"  
"A 1978 Mustang," I whispered.  
"Shhhh 'Ro, save yur strengh," Logan scolded.  
"I had to, I was gonna sell it to save the apartment,"  
"That's fine,"  
"And the rest is from there, and that's how Storm came into play. So you're Logan, huh?" Jean smiled.  
"Wolverine to you," he stated. I looked up at him questionly. "I work for Magneto, as an assassin. He sent me here to kill Xavier, and recrute, or kill the mutants he found. I won't kill 'Ro, not for any money, or protection in the world," he smiled running his hand over my cheek. "I never kill women or children, unless they cause me to," I'm so tired, but I have to stay awake, or he'll leave again.  
*He won't leave, I'll take care of that, just go to sleep.* Jean grinned. I laid my head into the pillow, and fell asleep.  
"Why didn't you tell me, huh? I would have taken you with me, watched over you, and we could of gotten extra good care for the baby," a finger ran over my cheek. "I won't leave again if I don't have to," I opened my eyes to see him laying next to me.  
"Hi," I whispered.  
"Just like old times, huh?" I nodded. He placed his hand on my stomach. "How far?"  
"About 6 months, I think,"  
You found out about the time I left then?"  
"Yeah, almost 2 weeks after you left," I sighed.  
"We'll take good care of it," he smiled.  
"What if it's a mutant?"  
"I'll love it all the more, and protect it even more,"  
"I'm sorry Logan, I couldn't get rid of it, it was just too painful for me to even think about doing that,"  
"I would of stopped you from even thinking about doing that had I been there," I laid my head on his chest. "Take it easy baby, it's alright,"  
  
A/N: Sooooo....what do yat think, and remember READ AND REVIEW!!!! OR STORY GO BYE-BYE! K peeps? I would like at least 5 to 10 reviews, Okay?   
Excelsior! ~Angel~ 


End file.
